1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus which processes video data to be displayed as an image and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus which is trained in a behavior pattern based on a plurality of motion histories collected through a camera and determines a user's behavior pattern based on training results, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes a video signal/video data received from an exterior, through various imaging processes. The image processing apparatus displays the processed video signal as an image on its own display panel, or outputs the processed video signal to a separate display apparatus so that the processed video signal can be displayed as an image on the display apparatus having a panel. That is, the image processing apparatus may include a panel capable of displaying an image or may not include the panel as long as it can process the video signal. As an example of the former case, there is a television (TV). Further, as an example of the latter case, there is a set-top box.
With development of technology, various functions of the image processing apparatus have continuously been added and extended. For example, the image processing apparatus may determine a user's motion or pattern within an image containing a user who is present in front thereof, taken through a camera, and perform a preset function corresponding to the determined motion command.
To determine such a motion command, various algorithms may be used. For example, there is a modeling-based analysis method, in which a three-dimensional (3D) or two-dimensional (2D) image is modeled for a body structure of a human and motion information is extracted and analyzed from modeling results, to thereby recognize a motion. In this case, a precise recognition result is expected, but it may be not easy to practically apply this method to a general TV or the like since a data throughput is large and its realization has a high level of difficulty. Also, the modeling-based analysis method requires photographing based on one or more 3D cameras or a plurality of 2D cameras.
Accordingly, a method and structure for more analyzing and determining a user's motion command through one 2D camera are needed.